Minty Fresh
by BluEbErRy-ChAn
Summary: Ever wonder how Naruto characters keep their teeth strong, fresh and sparkling white? Then find out in just one click away! Voting on characters are open!GAARA'S NEXT
1. Naruto

**Yay! Another story. This is my fourth one so please read and review. Just think if you had a fanfic of course you want people to review it!XDDD (okay, some may not). Once again boredom-.-**

Chapter 1

Naruto

Sunlight escaped through a certain blonde's unwashed window. Naruto suddenly felt a warm sensation on his tan skin causing him to jerk up from his bed. He lazily rubbed his right eye and yawned.

' Another day, another day to get stronger... AND TO FINALLY KICK SASUKE-TEME'S BUTT!!' Naruto widely grinned at his triumphant thought and felt more determined than ever.

He quickly sat up and did some few stretches when he suddenly remembered..."OH NO! I forgot I was suppose to meet the team-" he shot a glance at his old yet still working clock that read'7:00' " one hour ago!!"

Naruto panicked and hurried to the showers...in one minute... "aarg! I need to hurry. Oh man! I have no time for brushing my teeth" he whined but the thought of Sakura punching him 'painfully' on the head forced him to do so.

" And besides Sakura wouldn't want a guy who has foul breath"

Naruto got his 'Colgate Total Whitening Paste' and his orange toothbrush. He started brushing his teeth, tasting the familiar taste of his mint toothpaste.

' This toothpaste is better than what I used last time...'

_FLASHBACK_

_A barely awake Naruto lazily walked to his untidy bathroom, attempting to get his toothpaste but instead got a tube of glue and his regular orange toothbrush._

_He placed some of his 'so called' toothpaste on his brush and started 'cleaning' his filthy teeth._

_'Huh? Kinda sticky... must be a new kind' He thought stupidly __**(A/N oh poor Naruto)**_

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto continued enjoying his amazing wonderful toothbrushing session.

"HAAH! clean and fresh!" He joyfully proclaimed. Then proceeded to his next session...RAMEN SESSION!

"Okay just breakfast to go then I'm off!"

"Hmm whats for breakfast today...ramen of course!" Naruto boiled the water before getting one of his instant ramen cups.

He waited impatiently for the damn water to boil." come on, come on, come on Sakura-chan and Kakashi sensei will kill me, wait Kakashi sensei is always late so that leads to Sakura-chan, she's even worse!"

TING, thats the sound signaling that the water is already finished boiling.

"Yeah finally!!" he quickly poured the steaming hot water on his uncooked ramen then he got his chopsticks and decided to eat along the way.

Naruto finished his ramen in less than one minute. He reached the bridge and was greeted by a glaring Sasuke an annoyed Kakashi.

'Kakashi sensei beat me?!'he stared at his sensei wide-eyed before facing a fuming Sakura.

"Ne, Sakura-chan hehe nice morning isn't it?" Naruto tried one of his lame excuses but miserably failed.

"NARUTO!"....so then the beating began...

**Please vote for the character you want to be featured on chapter two then the most votes will be posted. Thank you.**


	2. Gaara

**Yes, yes finally got a review who added a vote. Thank god. Next up is Gaara. This is for you deepxwriterxaboutxeverything!**

A lone figure's that possessed a blazing color of red hair was seated Indian style on top of one of the many buildings of Suna. The said person peeked one eye open as the sun began to rise.

He then opened his other eye just in time to see the sunrise fully. His name was Gaara but known for the title Gaara of the sand. He recollected his thoughts about what happened yesterday at the meeting. He was to be the next Kazekage of his village and he respectfully accepted.

Then he can show everyone that he has changed and was not the monster he was back then. He will do his best to lead his village and in return for them to accept him. Hopefully.

The ceremony for the new Kazekage will be held next two weeks from now but for today they were to rest. After he and his siblings helped retrieve the Uchiha they were exhausted well his other siblings at least.

He finally stood from his spot and teleported to his room. He decided to take a shower before he started his day.

He headed to the bathroom with a towel draped on his shoulder.

Gaara twisted the doorknob only to walk in and see his brother singing something about being too sexy with a hairbrush on his right hand.

Gaara raised a non existing eyebrow as he saw his brother's shocked face.

"H-hey didn't Temari ever t-told you to knock first?!" Kankuro said, his face was obviously sweating from embarrassment.

"No" was Gaara's simple reply."W-well next t-time knock"

He nodded before he closed the door as he thought about what just happened. He blinked a few times then decided to go to the other available bathroom which was Temari's.

He clearly knew that no body's allowed to bathe there but her, then again he really needed to take a bath, and he was getting all sticky and sweaty.

Oh why didn't he get his own bathroom?

He didn't admit it but he was a bit nervous, never been inside Temari's private bathroom before. And if he gets caught there was hell to pay. He even surprised himself that he was scared of his sister's fury.

He slowly opened the door of the bathroom. He was greeted with everything purple. Purple towels, purple sink, purple shower curtains. Wow Temari sure loves purple.

He thought no more as he got his cookie patterned toothbrush. 'I told Temari to buy me a red toothbrush' He thought while staring at what looks like a kid's toothbrush. He looked for her toothpaste but found none, he tried opening drawers and cabinets but he couldn't find any he figured she was all out.

He went back to him and his brother's bathroom hoping there's any left.

He remembered what Kankuro told him a while ago. Gaara knocked twice at the door. A few seconds passed as Kankuro finally opened the door.

"Wh-what do you need Gaara?" he said, a huge grin and a sweat drop on his head.

"You have any toothpaste left?" He asked

"Uh… nope sorry used all of it" Kankuro answered as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "But I think Temari has some left"

"No she doesn't" Gaara said, a frown appearing on his face.

Kankuro thought a bit and suddenly remembered that his sister bought an extra toothpaste for herself but he wasn't sure if she'd let anyone use it but her. Temari was always organized and bought things separately for her.'Oh well'

"I remembered, Temari had an extra toothpaste. I bet it's inside her room"

"Get it" Gaara demanded.

"What why me?!" Kankuro questioned his baby brother.

"Because I said so" He retorted.

Kankuro sighed and went to the direction of Temari's room. He knew he couldn't win if he argued with Gaara. He tiptoed inside his sister's room and couldn't help but hum James bond's theme music as he looked through her things 'Oh man I'm gonna get killed because of this'

He opened one of her drawers and saw a familiar picture.

"Isn't this the Nara boy, what was his name? Oh yeah Shikamaru. Hahaha Temari likes 'this' guy" He immediately clamped his mouth shut.

Kankuro continued to search through her stuff

'Damn you Gaara why can't you and your sand do it instead?!' He thought as he accidentally knocked over lamp "oops, fix that later"

He finally looked through her closet. There was nothing there but clothes. 'O MY GOD I DIDN'T KNOW TEMARI WEARS THONGS!'

"Kankuro!" He heard his name being called by an impatient Gaara.

"Yeah yeah almost got it!" He yelled back.

Gaara leaned on the wall impatiently 'what's taking him so long?'

"Maybe it's in those boxes?" as he finally reached the box on top of the closet he didn't notice other boxes pilled on it causing for all of them and their contents to fall.

"Oooh shit!" He cursed loudly; in front of him was a giant mess. Tampons, toilet paper and all other necessities were scattered on the floor. Kankuro panicked but his eyes suddenly landed on a tube of toothpaste. He picked it up and read it.

"Colgate Triple Action hmm, I'd pick Total 12 if you ask me" Then he suddenly remembered there was a panda waiting for him.

'I'll just clean this up after I give this to Mr. Panda' He laughed at his little nickname for his brother who apparently looks like a panda.

He made his way back to where his brother was waiting.

"There ya go! Finding it was harder than it seems"

"I know that's why I told 'you' to get it" Gaara said coolly. "WHAT!?" Kankuro was about to say something but Gaara closed the bathroom door already.

He sighed as he once again made his way to his sister's room but only to be greeted by a nearly exploding Temari.

"Hehe I-I can explain"

Gaara heard Kankuro screaming and glass breaking from where he was. A smirk played on his lips as he brushed his teeth. He thought 'I like Total 12 better'

**Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to vote when you review.**


End file.
